


Shapes

by JoiningJoice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, M/M, Mutilation, Reiner gets captured, Riding, Suicidal Thoughts, They're not good for each other i mean
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: Non c’è niente che può togliergli, niente che potrebbe fare per procurargli dolore fisico – prende il sentiero opposto, quindi, aiutandolo a giacere sul cemento freddo del pavimento della cella e montandogli sopra, affamato e crudele, la bocca che divora la sua pelle centimetro dopo centimetro.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 22





	Shapes

Il mondo che lo circonda non è reale. È una massa di colori, forme e luci, molto spesso poste sgraziatamente le une sulle altre, le une accanto alle altre; tratti di pennelli più o meno indecisi posti a caricatura delle persone che fanno parte della sua vita. Ocra per sua madre – caldo, famiglia, conforto; cremisi per Bertholdt, e Marcel, e tutti coloro che sono morti a causa sua. 

Col passare degli anni quell’astrattismo si fa sempre più evidente, soffocante. Le persone abbandonano i loro gusci di carne, donandosi ad una forma che è puro colore – mai solida, mai definita; certi giorni Reiner non riesce neppure a distinguere il volto di sua madre, il ricordo dei lineamenti risvegliato solamente dal tatto quando le carezza una guancia e le ripete che _andrà tutto bene_ , che ora è _lì con lei_ – ma non sa più cosa significhi essere _lì con lei_ , ed il pensiero intrusivo che quella sia solo una copia sfocata della donna che lo ha cresciuto si sovrappone sempre più frequentemente alla realtà dei fatti.

  
  


Poi Eren torna da lui, ed il suo volto è così definito e reale e privo di colori che per un momento, durante il loro primo incontro, Reiner dimentica ciò che ha fatto a quell’uomo e come il mondo intero stia pagando le conseguenze dei suoi errori; desidera solo gettarsi ai suoi piedi e ringraziarlo di essere lì con lui, ringraziarlo di essere reale. Ed è esattamente ciò che fa, prostrandosi e ammettendo il sadismo infantile con cui ha condannato decine di migliaia di persone a morte certa.

Lo sguardo di Eren è quello di un gufo nella notte, inquisitorio e fermo – non vacilla neanche quando lascia scivolare dita sottili tra le ciocche bionde dei suoi capelli, carezzando la cute, gentile come solo la morte in persona sa essere. 

« Io ti perdono. », sussurra. È l’unica bugia che Reiner brama di sentire; il sorriso sul suo volto non scompare neppure quando avverte le dita di Eren scivolare sul suo collo e la voce strozzata di Falco mutare in un pianto terrorizzato. 

  
  


Le misure di contenimento che non gli permettono di utilizzare il proprio potere sono rudimentali, ma funzionali alla causa: una striscia di cuoio tra i denti gli impedisce di mordersi la lingua, ed i suoi arti sono stati mutilati all’altezza dei gomiti e delle ginocchia, i moncherini racchiusi in forme di ferro per impedirne la rigenerazione. In quello stato, nel buio della cella sotterranea, Reiner scopre il conforto della privazione. Sospetta che non sia un caso che i soldati di guardia evitino persino di lasciar scivolare i propri sguardi sulla sua figura, nascosta nella penombra: solo ad Eren è concesso di fargli visita, e tra loro esiste un rapporto di possessione ed odio simbiotico, speciale. Eren vive per ucciderlo, Reiner sopravvive nella speranza che Eren compia presto il suo dovere – ma nessuno dei due si concede mai all’altro, spaventato all’idea di vivere un’intera esistenza senza più niente a cui ambire.

Eren non parla quasi mai, durante le sue visite. Siede nell’angolo opposto a quello in cui Reiner giace, la fronte posata contro le mani giunte, gli occhi chiusi. Nel pugno della mano destra stringe un mazzo di sei chiavi, ognuna di esse ostacolo alla sua libertà; la sua intera vita in quelle dita che un tempo, durante quella che è a conti fatti un’altra esistenza, Reiner ha stretto in segno di cameratismo e fiducia.

  
  


Capita che si svegli nel bel mezzo della notte, a scuoterlo dal sonno leggero l’urlo meccanico delle sbarre della sua cella aperte senza riguardo per il suo riposo. Allora da ad Eren ciò che vuole: solleva il capo perché capisca che ha avvertito la sua presenza e cerca il suo sguardo nei pochi, fiochi sprazzi di luce che la luna gli concede. Lui appare lentamente nel suo campo visivo, senza fretta; quando si china a guardarlo dritto in volto, vicino come mai prima di allora, la sua espressione vuota è contenitore di un odio tale da far scorrere sulla sua pelle lo stesso brivido avvertito molti anni prima, durante il loro primo scontro. 

Le mani si sollevano ai lati del corpo, apparizioni pallide nel buio, e si dirigono verso di lui. Il suono delle catene che cadono a terra rimbomba nella prigione vuota, lo stridio di quell’assurda decisione forte quanto le implicazioni del gesto stesso. Reiner chiude gli occhi, mai del tutto libero: la maggior parte delle volte Eren gli consente di rigenerare solamente un braccio ed una gamba; certe notti, invece, lo lascia inerme alla sua mercé, al suo capriccio sadico che comprende perfettamente, i moncherini ancora stretti nelle proprie gabbie di ferro. Non c’è niente che può togliergli, niente che potrebbe fare per procurargli dolore fisico – prende il sentiero opposto, quindi, aiutandolo a giacere sul cemento freddo del pavimento della cella e montandogli sopra, affamato e crudele, la bocca che divora la sua pelle centimetro dopo centimetro. Reiner non protesta mai, non cerca di scrollarselo di dosso: accetta volentieri qualsiasi punizione Eren abbia deciso di infliggergli. Nella quasi totalità del buio sente il peso del suo corpo schiacciarlo a terra, le mani frettolose nel ricercare ciò di cui hanno bisogno e che non potrebbero trovare da nessun’altra parte, non in quella forma: dita che slacciano il laccio dei suoi pantaloni, che sfiorano il torace nudo e, con la crudeltà che solo un proprio simile potrebbe applicare a un gesto del genere, stringono sulla carne cicatrizzata e debole dei moncherini fino a costringerlo ad un urlo strozzato, un pianto che gli muore in gola. 

Eren non è gentile, non ha motivo di esserlo. Prende ciò che vuole con fredda violenza, afferrando il suo sesso e massaggiandolo fino a costringerlo ad esporre la propria vergogna, fino a sentirlo mugolare attraverso il cuoio caldo, la saliva che gli cola lungo il mento privandolo di ogni dignità; Reiner riesce quasi a percepire il disgusto che prova nei suoi confronti nel vederlo eccitarsi nonostante tutto, l’assenza di soddisfazione nel considerarsi responsabile. Non ha idea di cosa senta nell’intravedere il suo viso perfetto nella luce lunare, come basti quello – lo ammette con un gemito patetico, gutturale – a risvegliare in lui fantasie di ciò che non è stato, che avrebbe potuto prendersi senza forza anni prima, quando a dividerli c’era solo la scala di un letto a castello e non un genocidio. Quando Eren monta su di lui, le ginocchia che premono sui suoi fianchi, Reiner non vede l’uomo nel buio – ma il ragazzo che gli voleva bene, che lo guardava con rispetto ed ammirazione. 

Almeno finché Eren non lo prende in sé, violentemente e senza alcun piacere; almeno finché le sue mani non si stringono attorno alla sua gola. 

Si muove contro di lui con la sola forza del bacino, procurandogli piacere e sottraendoglielo al tempo stesso – troppo veloce e aggressivo per essere definito sesso, troppo poco per essere definito violenza. Le dita invece rendono il collo livido, imprimono nella carne una forma che essa già inizia a riconoscere; cavità in cui scavano se stesse, pelle tesa che attende e brama quell’ennesima forma di privazione.

E Reiner si trova a desiderare che lo soffochi sempre un po’ di più di quanto lo scopa; si trova a desiderare di poter parlare per un solo istante, quello necessario a dirgli di ucciderlo mentre è ancora in lui. Non ci vorrebbe molto: sa che Eren possiede abbastanza forza da prendersi il suo cuore, se lo desidera – talvolta, dopo che il loro rapporto si è consumato, sente il palmo della sua mano soffermarsi ad ascoltare il ritmo instabile nel suo petto e chiude gli occhi, sollevato; allora tenta di sollevare un braccio sano e cerca il suo profilo, sfiora le ciocche di capelli scuri alla disperata ricerca di un contatto non verbale, di una carezza che renda reale quanto sta accadendo. Ma Eren si sottrae a lui, e lo risparmia ogni volta. Lascia andare il suo collo un istante prima che gli occhi gli si rovescino all’indietro e Reiner si ritrova a tossire nella maniera patetica in cui gli è concesso di farlo, ogni spasmo del petto riflesso degli spasmi del bacino che nonostante tutto affonda in Eren come si muovesse separatamente dal resto del corpo, dalla sua mente. Eren posa le mani su di esso, o sulle sue cosce; fa leva fino a sentirlo completamente dentro di sé e rallenta il ritmo, stanco quanto lui. Si ferma e contempla quel disastro purpureo sul suo collo, il sangue rappresso dove lo ha morso e graffiato. Qualcosa nel suo sguardo – così fisso nella notte, così _vero_ – parla a Reiner, dice più di quanto le parole potrebbero mai fare. _Ti ho perdonato una volta_ , sussurra, _se morirai non sarò disposto a fare altrettanto_.

Il suo corpo diventa un fantoccio contro cui Eren esprime il proprio odio, una tela su cui dipinge forme – graffi e morsi e lividi. Non lo fa per piacere né gliene procura, gli orgasmi lenti e relegati alla soddisfazione del corpo più che a quello mentale, ma Reiner non riesce ad odiarlo – neppure quando, il mattino dopo, si risveglia con le braccia e le gambe nuovamente mozzate e costrette nelle loro prigioni di ferro. Ama così tanto quanto Eren gli infligge da non ricordare neppure quando o come gliele abbia troncate di netto.

Non riesce più a pensare ad un qualche futuro che non sia la forma quadrata della sua cella, il suo colore grigio. Vive ogni giorno in funzione della dimensione di odio e rabbia in cui è stato relegato – ma fintanto che gli sarà concesso di vivere per Eren sarà felice di farlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Fan fiction scritta su commissione, info sulla mia pagina Facebook (link sul mio profilo)!


End file.
